1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semiconductor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to the production of semiconductor devices where wet chemical treatment processes are used on high aspect ratio nanostructures on a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the fabrication of semiconductor devices, features are etched into a stack of materials (conductors and/or dielectric insulators) on silicon wafers. Also during the fabrication, the wafers are subjected to wet processing and then a drying process. The wet processing may include wet cleaning. The drying can include evaporative drying, IPA assisted drying, spin drying, etc.